


I’ve Got Koushiro in My Pocket

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Adorkable, Adventure, Anime, Communication, Computers, Crushes, Cute, Feel-good, First Dates, For Science!, Friendship, Holography, Inspired by Music, Light-Hearted, Love Stories, M/M, Museums, Pre-Slash, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Having a hologram of Izumi Koushiro is convenient. For the query Yagami Taichi is looking to have answered, however, this communication method might not be adequate. [Digimon Adventure: (2020)]
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I’ve Got Koushiro in My Pocket

I’ve Got Koushiro in My Pocket

Author’s Note: Set in the _Digimon Adventure:_ (2020) continuity. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Taichi x Koushiro.

Summary:

Having a hologram of Izumi Koushiro is convenient. For the query Yagami Taichi is looking to have answered, however, this communication method might not be adequate.

* * *

Letters were for the dinosaurs.

Email and chats were fast, but impersonal.

Conversing over the phone was a decent middle ground; Taichi got to hear Koushiro talk, at least.

Taichi’s preference for long-distance (or long- _long_ -distance) communication, be it Digimon-related support or something totally mundane like what version software Koushiro was in the midst of installing on his tablet, was his Digivice’s hologram function.

After all, who wouldn’t want their own Pocket Koushiro?

He was a mini encyclopedia! Any problem he had, Taichi could ask. And if Koushiro didn’t know, he’d retrieve the information, sifting the most relevant details, where your standard internet search engine returned all the results.

Too bad Taichi couldn’t give the Koushiro hologram a poke like the Pillsbury Doughboy (one that Koushiro would feel, anyway).

Sora stared. “Aren’t you calling him? He isn’t MetalTyranomon, Taichi.”

While he didn’t lack courage, he could always count on Sora to nudge him where he needed to go.

“Koushiro, are you there? If you are, please pick up.”

Pocket Koushiro appeared from Taichi’s Digivice. “Koushiro here! How may I be of assistance?”

“Hi, Koushiro. How would you feel about exploring the ExploraScience Museum with me? Tomorrow, if you can!”

“Uh, I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to that question…” Koushiro’s redness was reduced by the green of the hologram. “Let me look up some research on the subject, and I’ll get right back to you!”

_The subject_.

The museum? Or what to do when a boy asks you out?

“Koushiro.”

“Yes, Taichi-san?”

“Once you’ve done your research, is it all right if we discuss this in person?”

“Certainly! Um, your apartment or mine, Taichi-san?”

A hologram was great, but real life was better.

The real Koushiro, Taichi could poke.


End file.
